


i saw you...

by mooneylooney1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneylooney1/pseuds/mooneylooney1
Summary: My first post here! It was inspired by this prompt:https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/578853358341779918/Anyways, i'd really appreciate knowing ur thoughts on this. So, please don't hesitate to tell me!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	i saw you...

The charcoal rug ran a thick trail in the dirt, winding sluggishly around the bushes and trees as you put them behind you. Dragging the hefty thing around for the last fifteen minutes had singed the skin and nerves from your fingers so that you didn’t feel them anymore. But the weight was still there, in the numbness of your palms, a dull reminder of what you’d done.

From the end of the tightly-rolled rug, the tips of his feet poked out: one dressed in a leather boot, like black tar, melting into the night; the other covered with a plain sock, part yellow and brown from too many washes, and soil. His face was at the opposite end, shrouded by the suffocating cloth.

_And thank God for that._

The bitter thought resounded in your head momentarily before vanishing away. It was difficult to express what you were feeling: was it fear, lingering in the fog that escaped from your laboured gasps? Disgust, caught in the faint nausea that tickled the back of your throat? Or determination…sick, twisted determination, stabbed into the shaky, relentless steps that took you deeper into the forest?

You couldn’t get caught. 

_No._

This wasn’t your fault to begin with. 

_Never._

The knife…it just…

Slipped.

Up ahead, the trees began to part, branches stretched gracefully to frame the path to the shimmering river. _This is it_ , you swallowed thickly, but the act did little to quench your bone-dry tongue. 

_All I have to do…_

You drew in a shaky breath, slowly, allowing the cold air to soothe your pulsing temples.

_All I have to do is-is throw the body in the river._

Drinking in the sight of the flawless body of water, you dropped the rug to rest on its lapping edge. As you watched, the gentle waves licked at the trodden cloth, stroking its frayed ends. 

And you laughed. 

It was an empty chuckle, echoing across the vast breadth of the river. This place was known to be dangerous. People often fell in.

On accident, of course. 

Children were warned never to go there, frightened into believing that a restless creature dwelled its depths. Just waiting to feast on their feeble bones. You used to believe it too. 

And yet the irony of it all could not evade you: that on today of all days, this place, the very river that everyone feared, was languid, the quietest it’s ever been.

Dare you say, even tranquil?

Kneeling beside the lumpy rug, you placed your palms firmly on its side and at the ragged appearance of your hands, you flinched. The skin was torn in several areas, tiny cuts that traced the furrows in your knuckles. In the beds of your nails, caked earth resided, tainting the nude manicure. And right in the centre of the swirling mix was liver-coloured, dried blood, cementing it all into place.

Rapidly, your chest began to heave as your lungs battled for air. The gurgling whispers of the river transformed into deafening, crashing bellows and you squeezed your eyes shut against the revolting image.

_Fuck. FUCK!! If only-_

_No._

You were so close. There was no place for regret now, and if you did this right, there would never be. Bracing yourself, you allowed your eyelids to flutter open, using the time your pupils took to adjust to the faint strip of moonlight as an opportunity to quieten your hammering heart. 

And, feeling numb again, you tightened your grip on the bulky rug.

_On the count of three. One, two, THREE!_

It didn’t take much effort to roll the laden material into the water, and the river itself swallowed the body hungrily – your partner in crime.

But you didn’t manage to watch the thick cloth sink in. You didn’t manage to reassure yourself that it was over. That he was gone forever. That he would never be found. That you would live the rest of your life, free.

No. 

While your burning arms were completing the task, a distinct PLONK! had echoed across the river.

But it wasn’t from your bank.

It came from the opposite side.

You snapped your head in the direction of the sound, skimming the impenetrable foliage with wild, damning eyes.

_There’s no way someone else is here. There can’t be anyone else here._

When your gaze found his, however, you were paralysed, like lightning had stabbed you into the squelchy mud you’d been kneeling in, and, for a second, you couldn’t breathe.

The encounter didn’t seem to faze the man, though. He stared back at you, orbs shining darker than the night. His skimpy shirt flapped meekly in the biting wind and his thick jeans were murky with water or mud or both. But he was crouched almost precariously, not shivering, not grimacing – balanced so exquisitely that even the hair on his head didn’t move.

And to your horror, you noticed a similar, sinking lump directly ahead of him.

_No. No. No. No. NO! No fucking way!!_

The boundaries of your chest couldn’t contain your heart any longer. You felt the muscles tighten around your back, felt the merciless pounding within threatening to crack your ribs. 

Still, he observed you with polite surprise.

Then he mouthed three words, that even in the smothering darkness you could make out, loud and clear:

_I saw you…_

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _This is a work of fiction and does not in any way represent any of the members of NCT, or any real-life individuals nor their beliefs. I don’t own any of these images. Credits to the owners._ **_  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here! It was inspired by this prompt:  
> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/578853358341779918/
> 
> Anyways, i'd really appreciate knowing ur thoughts on this. So, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
